With the popularization of office automation, domestic display devices such as computers and tablet computers have been more and more popular in people's lives. People use computers to learn external information and to study. Computers have become indispensable parts of people's lives.
A currently available display for computer cannot be automatically adjusted such that a user can be at optimal viewing position, thus, it is inconvenient for the user to watch the display in different directions and at different heights. The user usually needs to keep his gesture for a long time to gradually get used to the contents on the display, and it is easily to get eye tiredness, such that working efficiency is greatly reduced, working intensity is increased and body health will be significantly affected.
Although some displays for desktop computers may be adjusted manually to rotate within a certain angle range, the displays cannot be automatically adjusted such that users may watch the displays at different angles or at different heights and within an optimal watching range.